


The connections of Carl Handler

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Clowns, M/M, Magic, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, References to Depression, Retrospective, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: See the many lives Carl Handler connected with his work on the Showdown Bandit TV show, including guests, actors, fans and the puppets themselves.
Kudos: 1





	The connections of Carl Handler

If you could describe Carl Handler shortly before the Showdown Bandit tv show got cancelled, he was not a very remarkable man. He was a plain, soft spoken, green eyed and ginger haired man with freckles in his mid 40s, wearing a simple red flannel shirt, brown corduroy trousers and smart black work shoes, yet in a way he didn't stand out in a crowd. 

.

Yet the way he walked,talked and spoke showed he was a man with enough skill with both people and puppets. 

Carl was not aware of how one puppet in particular had heard about the real world and grew to worship him as a god. Nor how many fans grew obsessed about the puppets he played on the TV screen, but he grew to adore the adulation of the crowd and for a while, after teaching his co-workers about the art of puppeteering, that the Showdown Bandit show would be fun for all the family and not get censored. 

Then the cracks started seeping in when Lorelei Undertaker got introduced and the first Showdown Bandit puppet got his face damaged by accident. Funnily enough, none of the other workers could remember the cause of the accident. 

The Puppeteer sighed in dismay at the state of her


End file.
